Love Again
by Alexz Recoro
Summary: The love of Kurt's life dies, and his baby daughter is kidnapped. Can he get her back, and learn to love again?
1. Vhere iz my daughter?!?

Title: Love Again  
  
Author: Alexz Recoro  
  
Summary: The love of Kurt's life dies, and his baby daughter is kidnapped. Can he get her back, and learn to love again?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the X-Men Evolution characters.   
  
Feedback: Please read and review.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Amanda! Maddie! Amanda! Maddie!" Twenty-three year old Kurt Wagner ran through the burning street of New York. After days of fighting, the X-Men had finally repealed and defeated Magneto's forces. But the damage was great.   
  
Scott had been blinded in one eye, and Jean had lost the use of her legs when a building had collapsed on her. Roberto and Sam had been killed, as well as Kitty's husband Lance, Jubilee, and Bobby's girlfriend, Rahne. Kurt's team, consisting or Kitty, Logan, Evan, Storm, Bobby and Peitro were all okay. But their charges, Kurt's human wife Amanda and their infant daughter Madeline were gone, kidnapped by Magneto as he fled.   
  
Kurt rounded the corner and his heart stopped when he saw his wife laying motionless in the street.   
"AMANDA!" He screamed, running for her. He skidded to a stop next to her and knelt down.  
"Amanda? Can you hear me? Amanda honey, vake up." He looked around, but there was no sign of his daughter.   
"Kurt?" Amanda Wagner whispered as she slowly opened her eyes.  
"Amanda!" Kurt said, taking her hand and slipping his hand under her head to cup it. "Honey, vhere's Maddie?"  
  
Amanda began to cry. "She took her Kurt! She took her! I couldn't stop her!"  
"Vho baby? Vho took our daughter and hurt you?"  
"Your mother." Amanda sobbed. Kurt heart froze, and then sped up. Mystique. His mouth twisted into a scowl. His mother.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Kurt?" Amanda asked. Kurt's attention was drawn back to his wife.   
"Vhat baby?"  
"I don't feel so well." Amanda said weakly. Kurt shifted her head, and felt the sticky blood covering the back of her head, his hand, and the ground. He suddenly felt cold all over.  
  
"Hold on baby. Hold on."   
"I'm so cold Kurt." Amanda whispered, her body wracked with shivers. "It hurts."  
"I knov baby. I knov." Kurt whispered. He wrapped his tail around her and pulled her close.   
"Hold me Kurt." Amanda whispered, reaching for him. Kurt reached for her, pulled her up to him. When he moved her, Amanda cried out and grabbed her stomach. Kurt pulled back when he felt the warmth on his shirt.  
  
There was a large slit in Amanda's stomach that had been held together by dried blood that ripped open when she moved. There was also blood all over her back, and it felt much to warm and slippery. Amanda whimpered into his chest. She wrapped her arms around her husband. Kurt held her tightly in his arms, and wrapped his tail around her. Safe and warm, Amanda sighed and then died in her husbands arms. Kurt felt her so slack.  
  
"No." He whispered. Then he threw his head back and let out a demonic howl or pain, rage and sorrow. "NO!" He lowered his head and wept onto his wives body. "No, no. Amanda. No baby, come back. Come back. I can't do this without you."   
  
He lay her limp body down on the ground and leaned over it weeping. Kitty ran up to him.  
"Kurt." His best friend whispered. "Come on." Kurt got to his feet and wiped his eyes.   
"Ve have to find Maddie." The blue furred mutant said, his yellow eyes shining with tears. Kitty gave her best friend a quick hug, knowing how he felt. After all, she herself had lost Lance just days before.   
  
The two friends moved off through the streets. They were soon joined by the rest of their team.   
"Kurt! Where's Amanda and Maddie? Did you find them?" Evan asked.   
"Yes and no. I found Amanda, but she said Maddie had been taken by Mystique. Amanda's dead." Kurt finished in a whisper, tears streaking down his face. Evan patted his friend akwardly on the shoulder. The team split up to search for Mystique, and the rest of the remaining X-Men.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kurt was teleporting from rooftop to rooftop, while Kitty phased through walls, and the debris in the street to keep up with him, when Storm contacted them on their comlinks.   
"Kurt, Kitty, we found her."   
  
Kurt ported down to the street and joined Kitty. She gripped his arm and they ran through building, and Kurt ported them to the other side of fires as they raced towards the signal. They reached the place were Storm's communication had come from.   
  
Mystique lay on her back, supported by Storm. She was bleeding heavily from her stomach and chest.   
"Hello son." She whispered, wincing in pain.   
"Vhere's my daughter?" Kurt asked, kneeling next to her. Mystique reached up and touched his furry check with her hand. Then she closed her eyes, sighed deeply and didn't move.   
"Vhere's my daughter!" Kurt screamed, grabbing the collar of Mystique's costume.   
  
"Kurt!" Storm said. "She's dead Kurt."  
"No!" Kurt howled, dropping Mystique's body and burring his face in his hands. His 5'9, 195 pound frame shook in total anguish.   
"Maddie! Maddie!" He wailed. Kitty knelt next to him and put her arm around his shoulders.   
"We'll find her Kurt. I promise. We'll find her."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The X-Men stood at a graveyard a few days later, standing over six graves. Rob, Sam, Lance, Jubilee, Rahne and Amanda. Scott stood next to Jean's wheelchair, a bandage wrapped over one of his eyes. Kitty and Amara stood next to each other, sobbing over Rob and Lance's grave. Kitty and Lance's baby son Tristen slept in Storm's arms. Logan had his arm around Storm's shoulders, his other holding Alexis, his and Storm's two year old son.   
  
Kurt stood alone, head down. Evan and Rouge watched him carefully, while shushing their twin girls, Rachel and Robin. Robin finally broke free from her mother and father and ran to 'uncle Kurt'.   
  
"Unky?" She asked in a small voice, tugging at Kurt's pant leg. He broke out of his trance and picked her up.  
"Yes little one?"  
"I hope we find Maddie soon." Robin said, her dark exotic eyes she had inherited from Evan serious.   
"Dank you sveetie." Kurt said, hugging her tightly, as tears streamed down his face while he looked at the large, ornate headstone on his wife's grave.   
  
'Amanda Wagner. Beloved wife, mother and friend.' The inscription read. Below that was a poem that Kurt had written just for this.  
'A candle lit, a candle doused  
a sunset in the morning;  
How brief the life, the love it housed,  
that dies while still aborning.   
  
Upon the waters of the world,  
the everlasting river,   
A candle floats on leaf unfurled,  
it's fragile frame aquiver.  
  
O candlelight! Burn on and on  
until your wick is through.  
Restore the spark so early gone,  
the flame we hardly knew.  
  
From where appears such potent light,  
illumes the lives of men?  
And which departs the flame so bright  
that never glows again?  
  
A life is gone, its future lost,   
now faded like the moon.  
No greater pain, no higher cost:  
the candle doused to soon.  
  
O candlelight! Burn on and on  
until you wick is through  
Restore the spark so early gone  
the flame we hardly knew.  
  
A candle lit, a candle doused,   
a sunset in the morning;  
How brief the life, the love it housed,  
that dies while still aborning.  
  
She will always be with us in our hearts.'  
  
Kitty came over to him and took his arm.   
"Come on Elf." She whispered softly. Kurt set Robin down, and put a arm around his best friends shoulders. Kitty wrapped a arm around his waist as they slowly left the graveyard. 


	2. Kurt's Nightmare

"Kurt. Kurt." Kurt opened his eyes and blinked. Everywhere he looked, it was white. He blinked again and he was in a green field filled with colorful flowers. The sky was a clear, bright blue. He heard his name again, and the giggle of a baby. His heart began to race. He knew that giggle!  
  
He whirled around, and saw Amanda behind him, holding Maddie on her hip.   
"Amanda! Maddie!" He yelled, running toward them. "Amanda! Maddie!" Maddie giggled again and Amanda laughed, setting her down on the ground. Maddie reached for her father, and Kurt stretched out his arms. Just as he was about to scoop her into his arms, the field, the sky and his family all disappeared and Kurt was falling down into blackness.   
"NOOOOO!!!" He screamed, his hand reaching out for the family he could no longer see.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Kurt! Kurt, wake up!" Kurt sat straight up in bed, gasping and crying, the tears running down his face and soaking his downy fur. Kitty was sitting on the side of his bed, her white nightgown making her look like the angel Kurt always considered her to be.   
"Kurt, are you all right?" She asked softly, reaching up and cupping his cheek. Kurt nodded, then thought about it and shook his head.   
  
"Oh Kurt." Kitty said sadly, hugging her friend. Kurt hugged her too him tightly, his tears falling on her shoulder and dampening her nightgown. Kitty let him cry onto her shoulder, not even being able to imagine the pain he was going through. She had lost Lance, but still had her baby. Kurt had lost everything. His wife and daughter.   
  
Kurt finally stopped crying and pulled back abruptly from Kitty. Kitty felt a pang of hurt, but understood. Kurt didn't like to share his feelings. He was used to suffering alone, and needed to do that for a while. After all, she could only help him heal if he wanted her to.  
  
She got up to go, and Kurt stopped her with a furry hand on her arm.  
"No Keety. Ztay vith me. Pleaze. Ztay vith me Katzchein. Pleaze. I. . . I need you right nov." Kurt pleaded. Kitty couldn't resist the look in his eyes. Hesitating only a moment, she slipped into Kurt's bed, wrapping her arms around his waist, and resting her forehead against his. Kurt reached back and snapped on the radio. Then they lay there in the dark, listening to music and comforting each other. 'Angel' by Sarah Mclachlan was playing.  
  
*Spend all your time waiting  
For that second chance  
For a break that would make it okay  
There's always some reason  
To feel not good enough  
And it's hard at the end of the day  
I need some distraction  
Oh beautiful release  
Memory seeps from my veins  
Oh, let me be empty  
And weightless and maybe  
I'll find some peace tonight*  
  
"Thankz Katzchein. You're an angel." Kurt whispered sleepily. Kitty was surprised. This was the second time he has called her Katzchein. He hadn't called her that since she had started dating Lance. It had always been Kitty, or Kathrine. After she had married Lance and he had married Amanda, it had just been Kitty. She didn't realize how much she missed hearing his special nickname for her.  
  
*In the arms of the angel  
Fly away from here  
From this dark cold hotel room  
And the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage  
Of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort there*  
  
Kitty closed her eyes and snuggled closer to Kurt. She missed this too. Him holding her. The feeling of his warm silky fur on her face. The last time he had held her was at her wedding when he had danced with her for a few minutes, whispered, "You look beautiful Keety. A beautiful angel." kissed her forehead and handed her off to Lance. He had never held her like that again. The closest he had came to it was a arm around her shoulders when Tristen was born.  
  
*So tired of the straight line  
And everywhere you turn  
There's vultures and thieves at your back  
And the storm keeps on twisting  
You keep on building the lie  
That you make up for all that you lack  
It don't make no difference  
Escaping one last time  
It's easier to believe in this sweet madness oh  
This glorious sadness that brings me to my knees*  
  
"We'll find Maddie Kurt. I promise. If it's the last thing I do, I swear to you that we will find your daughter." Kitty whispered, snuggling closer to Kurt. Kurt's arms tightened around her and he nuzzled her neck as he slept. Kitty smiled and tried to remember the last time they had lain like this. It would have been a month before she married Lance, when she'd had a nightmare. With his sensitive ears, he had heard her whimpers and cries and come right to her. He hadn't even hesitated, just climbed right up next to her and held her until her cries stopped and her sleep was peaceful.  
  
*In the arms of an angel  
Fly away from here  
From this dark cold hotel room  
And the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage  
Of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort there  
You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort here*  
  
Kitty smiled as she remembered, and heard Kurt whispering in his sleep. She listened close, but couldn't make out any more than the words 'Maddie', 'angel' and 'Katzchein'. Kitty smiled and tightened her hold on Kurt before falling asleep herself. 


End file.
